


a warm feeling beside you

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [10]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fuckbuddies, M/M, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: Thomas thought about Newt's words, and it was as if everything began to make sense for the first time in months. Of course, how had he not noticed before?





	a warm feeling beside you

Newt leaned back on the couch, laughing weakly and trying to catch his breath. Thomas dropped on top of him, earning a groan from the blond.

"You're choking me." Newt hit him in the chest but after several failed attempts, he decided to give up, starting to stroke the boy's hair on top of him.

"Why did we do it on the couch?" Thomas asks, after a while, in which he stands and looks for his underwear and pants, which are on the floor. He takes them and begins to dress.

"You didn't want to wait to get to the room, you twat." Newt ran his hand through his hair and took his clothes, which was messed up on the couch, putting on his shirt and starting to button it.

"It's not my fault you look so hot in those jeans." Newt denied but didn't erase the smile on his face.

"I'll take it into account for future meetings." Newt buttoned the last one and proceeded to put on his underwear and pants.

"Teresa won't be back until night." Thomas pointed out, walking toward the kitchen. Newt sat in the couch, watching his surroundings.

"Where did she go?" He asked genuinely curious, watching the photos hanging on the wall, a Thomas and a Teresa of about five years old were smiling while they were next to a monkey at the zoo.

"I have no idea. Surely with her boyfriend somewhere to fuck.” Thomas commented, raising his shoulders, Newt laughed.

“Sounds like something you would do.” Newt commented, noticing that the comment could have been misunderstood, because, he and Thomas weren't dating, and although it was something he had long wanted, he didn't know how comfortable the brunet would feel at listening to something related to the word _ relationship_. Thomas wasn't someone who does relationships, and Newt knew that, but he can't help thinking what it would be like to be in one with him. In the end, he thinks that it would not be really different, they have been together most of the time, the only thing that would change would be that the blond could tell him that he loved him at any time of the day, and also kiss him in front of their friends. He let out a sigh and stood up, for now he had to settle for the casual relationship they were having.

Newt followed Thomas where he had headed, the kitchen. Thomas' laugh brought him back to himself, the blond entered the kitchen and sat on the counter, slowly starting to move his feet.

"Now what?" Newt asks. Months ago, in a day when they were bored studying for their exams in the library, Thomas had decided to kiss Newt. The boy had been quite surprised, but he had kissed back and ended up in a make out session against a bookshelf. Since then they began to get together to exchange kisses first, and after a while, they finished doing it in Thomas' room.

Thomas placed himself between Newt's legs, stroking them over the fabric of his jeans, and approaching to kiss the blond, Newt laughed between the kiss.

"Again, really?" Newt placed his arms around Thomas's neck, stroking his hair.

"We have to eat first." Thomas placed a last kiss on the blond's lips and parted, starting to rummage through the refrigerator. "Fuck."

"What?"

"There's nothing here." Thomas closed the refrigerator. "I think we'll have to go out to eat."

They were walking down the street, and Newt couldn't help feeling _ good_. The boys had been friends for a long time, but since they started having sex, they only used to see each other to that, so Newt couldn't help but feel nice about going out with Thomas.

They arrived at a fast food restaurant, entered and asked for their order. It didn't take long to receive it, so the boys sat at the nearest table.

Thomas placed the tray on the table, and Newt took his hamburger, sitting next to the boy and biting it. Newt had a spot of sauce on his cheek, Thomas laughed and after mocking him a little, he wiped it with his thumb.

Newt smiled and took a fry, dipping it into his milkshake and taking a bite. Thomas wrinkled his nose.

"That's disgusting." Newt laughed and did it again.

"Of course not, try it." After several attempts to convince him, Thomas agreed and took the fry, biting it. "Not that bad, huh?" The brunet stuck out his tongue and Newt smiled. Thomas noticed that the blond seemed to have a different attitude, he didn't know how to explain it well, it was like Newt was shining.

"Why so smiley?" Thomas asked, smiling back and stealing Newt's fries. The blond hit him in the hand but said nothing about it.

“I have wanted to do this with you for a long time.” He answered honestly. "You know, going out." Newt focused his gaze on the area where a few children where playing, embarrassed for his confession, taking another fry.

Thomas thought about Newt's words, and it was as if everything began to make sense for the first time in months. Of course, how had he not noticed before?

"Newt." The blond turned to see him. "I'm so stupid." Thomas commented, and before Newt could ask him what he meant, Thomas took Newt's face in his hands and kissed him delicately.

They kissed for a while, until Newt decided to broke apart.

"What was that?" Newt asked playfully.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Thomas couldn't keep what he had discovered few seconds ago in that fast food restaurant, that being with Newt made him feel complete, _like_ _warm_. After a time when Newt pretended to think about it, he spoke again.

"I would love to."

And the two boys left the place with their hands intertwined, swinging them from side to side.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)


End file.
